vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Monika
Summary Monika is the president of the local Literature Club of the protagonist's school. She is seen as a smart, athletic and kind girl, and is considered a very popular girl in school ("Completely out of my league", as the player puts it). Though it is eventually revealed that she is far from a regular girl. She claims to have had an "epiphany", which led her to discover that the entire world she lives in is but a "game" and that her friends are just mindless automatons created solely to fall in love with the protagonist. This means that due to her role in the game, she will never manage to have the protagonist for herself, leading her to take drastic measures to create a "route" for herself. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Monika Origin: Doki Doki Literature Club! Gender: Female Age: Late teens Classification: Game Character, President of the Literature Club Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping (Learned to affect the very files and reality of the game itself), Plot Manipulation (Can manipulate the script to decide of the events that happen in the game), Time Manipulation (Caused time to stop flowing and could reset events), Time Paradox Immunity (Resistant to the time resets happening through the game), Existence Erasure (Can erase beings across all of space-time, erasing them from history itself. Can also erase save files), Power Nullification (Prevented the Player from Saving and Loading), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Is aware of the fictionality of her universe), Memory Manipulation (Made Natsuki forget the events of a day), Mind Manipulation (Brainwashed both Yuri and Natsuki at will), Resistance to Plot Manipulation (Managed to break out of the script of the game via her knowledge of the Fourth Wall, something not even the Player is able to do), possibly Non-Corporeal (Could exist as a non-corporeal being after having her file completely erased. She could even destroy the game once and for all after this), Nonexistent Physiology (Can exist as nothingness once she has been deleted), Resurrection (She can resurrect erased beings if she made back up for their existence. Though not demonstrated directly, she can likely resurrect herself at will if she makes a back up of her own file), Data Manipulation (Can affect the data of the game) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Re-created and eventually destroyed the entire game, which is a whole world of its own with its own time), likely Low Multiverse level (Each save files is likely an entire alternate timeline to the current events of the game, and the game can contain up to 54 save files. Easily erased all these timelines at several points during the game) Speed: Infinite (Could keep moving and acting despite time not flowing anymore and after the game's deletion for extended periods of time) Lifting Strength: Regular human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level. Non-Corporeality and Resurrection make her hard to kill. Stamina: Average Range: Universal+, likely Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average (Leads the literature club. She also has gained deep knowledge about the world beyond the fourth wall and some of its workings, although she isn't quite computer savvy) Weaknesses: She has limited control over the game at first, only being capable of slightly affecting beings, though by the end of the game she can manipulate and even destroy the script at will. Though she can live on after her file is deleted, it is likely that she cannot last long in this state. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Script: She can edit the "script" of the game at will, therefore deciding every event that happens within the game. At her maximum potential, she could accidentally force the Player to stay inside the classroom and next to Yuri's corpse for two days straight and she could drastically alter the behavior and personality of her friends. She can even completely erase the script, leaving the world as a timeless place where nothing can happen against her will. * Erasure: She can "erase" the file of anyone, which results in their erasure of the entire history of the world, leaving it to adapt to their absence. However, Monika herself is unaffected and can still remember their existence and bring them back at will. * Non-Corporeal: Through unknown means, Monika managed to keep her conscience and ability to affect reality even after having her file (and thus, her entire existence) was deleted. Though not demonstrated directly in-game (due to her accepting her fate), she can likely bring her own file back to existence as she did with her friends, as long as she keeps a "back up" of her own file. Gallery File:Myvirtualwaifu.jpg Others Notable Victories: Fusion Zamasu (Dragon Ball) Zamasu's Profile (Speed equalized and Low 2-C versions were used) Animdude (Five Nights At Freddy's) Animdude's Profile (Low 2-C versions were used. Speed was equalized) Yuki (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) Yuki's Profile (Both were 2-C, and speed was equalized) Giorno Giovanna (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Giorno Giovanna's Profile SCP-2786 (SCP Foundation) SCP-2786's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: White Face (Imscared) White Face's Profile (Both were 2-C, and speed was equalized) Pennywise (IT) Pennywise's Profile (Deadlights Pennywise and Low 2-C Monika were used) Doctor Strange (Marvel Comics) Doctor Strange's Profile (2-C Versions were used) Athena (Saint Seiya) Athena's profile (Speed was equalized) Magnus the Red (Warhammer 40,000) Magnus' Profile (Magnus was a Daemon Prince and at full power) Inconclusive Matches: Miyuki Stone (Kimi to Kanojo to Kanojo no Koi) Miyuki's Profile (Miyuki was with her smartphone and "God", and speed was equalized) Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Bill's Profile (Both were Low 2-C and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Yandere Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Void Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Data Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Horror Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Doki Doki Literature Club! Category:Tier 2